yugioh! x Chapter 1
by darklordzeomarrick
Summary: first chapter


Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Book 1 – School Days

Chapter 1 – The Few, The Best, The Brothers!

"I think we should invest in other things then just Duel Monsters." Said a man in a suit.

"Well, that why we don't pay you to think. Now is it Johnson?" said Michael.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brill!" said Johnson.

"I think, it time for you to go now Johnson." Said Doug opening the door.

"Oh, yes Mr. Sipler." Said Johnson walking out the door.

"You really should be more understanding Brill." Said Doug sitting the down.

"I know, but, I'm not going to give up on what built this company." Said Michael lighting a cigarette.

"We only have a few more weeks till we have to go back to school, why don't we just take the rest of the time off and just relax?" asked doug lighting a cigarette.

"You know, that sounds greats right about now." Said Michael looking up with a smile on his face.

"Good, I already made plans. We leave tomorrow." Doug said getting up and walking out the door.

"Youre always do this." Michael said laughing to himself.

"That's way you guys love me." Doug said laughing.

The next day at the airport;

"What are we waiting for?" asked Michael impatiently.

"You'll see soon." Said Doug with a smile on his face.

"Doug you know I hate surprises!" Michael said very angrily.

"Surprise Brill!" yelled Ben.

"What the fuck! Ben!" yelled Michael as Ben ran towards Doug.

"Hey Brill." Said Brandon walking by.

"Hey Hoffman, so we all here now?" asked Michael.

"Yup, now we can go on vaycay." Said Doug walking towards the plane.

"Well at least we can just chill for once." Said Michael not noticing a man following them.

The next day on the boardwalk;

"Well what should we do first?" asked Ben.

"I think we should get something to eat." Said Brandon holding his stomach as if he was dying.

"Hoffman you're always thinking about food." Said Doug as Michael and Ben started laughing. 

"There's a man fallowing us." Said Ben looking back.

"You're paranoid Ben." Doug said looking at a brochure, "Look they have a Duel Monster Museum. Maybe that would keep Hoffmans mind off food and Bens mind on something real."

"I know I'm going to regret this, but I think Ben's right this time." Said Michael walking back words looking at the man.

The man was try to look like he was not following them, but he was not doing a good job. As the boys turned the corner to go towards the museum, the man walked up to Brandon.

"I'm sorry, are you Brandon Hoffman?" asked the man.

"Ah, yea." Said Brandon looking around.

"I'm sorry to just approach you, but, you see my son thinks the world of you, and I fear he does not have much time. He has leukemia and the doctors say they cannot do anything for him." The man said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry, we would love to visit your son." Said Brandon looking at the others, "Right guys?"

"Oh, yea we would love to!" said Doug looking at Michael.

"Alright." Said Michael looking at the ground.

As the boys and the man walked towards the man's house, they notice that he lives in a poor part of the town. As they approach what looks like a rundown apartment the man stops,

"Now you must understand, you all are very well known here, my whole family love dueling and they admirer the four of you most of all." The man said getting his keys out.

"I don't mean to be rude but my I ask what you do for a living?" asked Michael with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, I did work for the eruption dueling board, but they had to make cuts so they let my go. I know it does not look like much, but it's were my heart is." The man said smiling.

As the man walked into the house the two children sitting at the table looked up.

"Hello dear." The man's wife said.

"Hi honey." The man said letting the boys in, " Dear, kids, I asked the four American Duel Champions to visit your brother."

"Wow!" the kids yelled with glee.

"Hi everyone." Brandon said standing at action.

"Please this way." The man said showing the boys the way to his sons room, "Chris? You awake?"

"Yea daddy I was just thinking about my school work." The little boy said.

"Hey there buddy." Said Brandon.

"Wow! You're Brandon Hoffman, the One Turn Kill World Champion!" Chris yelled with delight.

"Yup and I brought some of my friends too." Brandon said letting Michael, Doug, and Ben came into the room.

"Wow! The World Tag Team Champions, and the U.S. Champion. Daddy how did you find them?" asked Chris.

"It was fate my son." The man said hugging Chris.

As the boys spent the day with the man and his family, Michael noticed a strange symbol above every doorway in the house.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nosey but what is that symbol?" said Michael putting to the doorway.

"That is the symbol of our assisters the fenders of Italy." The man's wife said with a smile.

"They say one day a member of the tribe will rise to power and lead the world towards peace," the youngest child said.

"Hey Brill, doesn't that look like your birth mark?" said Doug walking into the room.

"Yea kinda." Michael said walking out side for a cigarette.

As Michael lit his cigarette, the man came out side with a book,

"My I see your birth mark?" the man asked nervously.

"Ok?" Michael said holding up his arm, showing the man his birthmark.

"Oh may." The man said looking throw the book.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Michael.

"Nothing. That mark on your arm, it is the symbol of the royal birthmark. Your family must be the descendants of our rule funders." The man said with a smile looking at Michael.

"Wow! So I'm a member of your tribe?" asked Michael putting his arm down and taking a draw from his cigarette.

"Yes, you don't know your family history?" asked the man.

"No, all my grandparents are dead, it just my mom, dad, brother, and I." said Michael looking at the ground.

"Do you know there last names?" asked the man.

"Yeah, why?" asked Michael.

"You can go to the national archive and look up your family history." The man said, "If you would like I could show you were it is tomorrow." The man said bowing his head.

"Yeah shore, just, don't bow to me ever agene." Michael said with dataset in his voice.

"Ok, so tomorrow it is then." The man said walking back inside.

As Michael walked back inside he heard someone yell for help,

"What the fuck was that?" asked Michael looking around.

"Brill you ok?" asked Brandon running out side.

"Yeah someone yelled, it sounds like it came from over there." Said Michael.

"Well, let's go!" said Brandon running towards the yell.

As Michael and Brandon ran towards the yell, they see a man being mugged by someone,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" asked Michael walking towards the man.

"Stay back I'll kill him." The mugger said.

"Fine I'll stay back." Michael said throwing a duel disk at the mugger.

"What the fuck?" asked the mugger.

"Well let's duel, it'll be fun!" Michael said smiling at the mugger.

" Fine!" the mugger said putting the duel disk on and putting his deck in.

"I'll go first, draw!" Michael said drawing his card, "I summon 'Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands' and add one spell card from my deck to my hand, now I play 'Curse of the Masked Beast' and ritual summon 'The Masked Beast' and set one card, your turn." Michael said as Doug, Ben, the man and his family ran to were Michael and Brandon were. (LP at end of turn, Michael = 4000/ Mugger = 4000)

"I summon 'Red-Eyes B. Chick' and send it to the graveyard to special summon 1 'Red-Eyes B. Dragon' then I play 'Inferno Fire Blast' you loss 2400 Life points. Then I special summon 1 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon' in DEF mode and end my turn. (LP at end of turn, Michael = 1600/ Mugger = 4000)

"That was weak! I guess that why you're a mugger, you can't muscle the strength to get a real job and work. Whatever my turn draw. I summon 'Grand Tiki Elder' then I attack your dragon with my beast, then I attack your Life Points with my tiki. Then I send my two monsters to the graveyard to summon 'Masked Beast Des Gardius' your turn." As Michael ended his turn as the man was on the phone with the police. (LP at end of turn, Michael = 1600/ Mugger = 2500)

"My turn, draw! I summon 'Masked Dragon' in DEF mode. Your turn." The mugger said.

"Good." Michael said drawing his card, "I summon 'Shining Abyss' then I attack with my abyss."

"I summon anther 'Masked Dragon' in DEF mode." The mugger said smiling.

"Then I attack with Des Gardius." Said Michael knowing what was coming.

" I special summon 'Armed Dragon LV3' in ATK mode." The mugger said.

"Your turn." Michael said knowing he was going to play that card. (LP at end of turn, Michael = 1600/ Mugger = 2500)

"Now my dragon becomes 'Armed Dragon LV5' now I play the spell 'Level Up!' this makes my dragon 'Armed Dragon LV7' then I send it to the graveyard to special summon 'Armed Dragon LV10' then I send the last card in my hand to the graveyard to destroy all your monsters." The mugger said laughing, "Now my dragon attack him!"

"No, when you destroyed my 'Masked Beast Des Gardius' I get to play 'The Mask of Remnants' that means your monster becomes mine." Said Michael getting the last laugh.

"What the fuck!" the mugger yelled as the police showed up at the alleyway.

"I take it as it's my turn?" Michael said drawing his card, "Now you're monster attacks you!" said Michael sending the muggers monster in for the kill. (LP at end of duel, Michael = 1600/ Mugger = 0)

"Nice job in kipping him here till we got here." Said one of the police officers.

"It what we do." Michael said walking towards the others.

"Wow! That was great!" Chris said as he starting to cough heavily.

"I think you should get back to bed." Said Brandon picking the boy up and walking back to the man's house.

"Thank you for your help young man." Said the man who was being mugged.

"You're welcome." Said Michael handing the man his wallet back.

"I'll never forget this." The man said taking his wallet back.

Later that night at the man's house;

"That was great, I wish I could duel like that." Chris said looking down.

"You will, one day." Said Brandon putting his hand and the boys shoulder.

"Alright it's time for bed." Chris' mom said coming into his room.

Later after the children went to bed;

"Thank you so much for coming to see our boy today." The man said.

"It was nothing." Said Brandon.

"No, it really was fate I saw you at the air port." The man said.

"I wana help you and your family." Said Michael looking at the man and his wife.

"You have done a lot today." The man's wife said.

"Well, there is an oppression that could save your son." Said Michael.

"Yes, but we don't have the money for it." The man said.

"True, but your friends do." Said Michael with a smile on his face.

"Our friends?" the man said not understanding what Michael was trying to say.

"I'll pay for the oppression, and I might be able to help get you a job that you deserve." Said Michael hoping there take his help.

"Thank you, but we couldn't ask you for all that." The man's wife said.

"You're not asking, he's telling you, this is what we do for our friends, we help and look out for each other." Said Doug trying to help Michael convince them.

"All right, if you really fell like you must." Said the man.

"Call it fate, but I know I was meant to help you and your family." Michael said.

"Alright, well we better be going to bed, I'll see you all in the morning." Said the man.

"I'm sorry we never got your name." said Ben.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Alex." The man said. 

As the sun rose on anther buteful day Alex walks up to the boys who just finished breakfast,

"So what are we doing?" asked Ben.

"Alex is taking use to the national archive center so I could look up my family history and found out what the fuck this thing is on my arm." Michael said looking at his arm.

"Why do we all have to go?" asked Ben weaning.

"Fine go on your own then." Said Michael.

"Fine I will." Said Ben walking away.

"I'll go keep an eye on him, you two can go, but I do wana see what you find." Said Brandon.

"Alright we'll make copies of everything, then we can figure out what is really going on." Said Doug.

"Aren't your other friends joining us?" asked Alex.

"No, Ben was weaning and ran off like a child and Bon went with him to keep him out of trouble." Michael said watching Brandon and Ben walking away.

"Well we better get going." Said Alex with a smile.

"Yeah." Said Michael having a bad felling about what was going to happen.

"Wow, there's a lot more books in here then I thought there would be." Doug said looking down just one row of books.

"Yes, there's 50 rows of books just in this volt." Alex said looking through the index.

"How many volts are there?" asked Michael.

"Oh, about 5 or 6. I don't really remember." Alex said Closing the index, "Your family is not in this one though."

"Alright, well I think we should split up to check the other index's." said Michael.

"You're right, it will take less time, when someone finds something just yell, the others will hear you." Said Alex.

"Right." Said both Michael and Doug.

"I'm sorry can I help you found something?" asked a young girl.

"No I'm alright, right now any way." Michael said looking at the young girl.

"Alright, well if you need any thing I'll be at the desk out in the hall." She said walking away.

"Thanks I will." Michael yelled to her.

"I found them!" yelled Alex.

"What is going on?" asked the young girl.

"Oh my friend found my family's history." Michael said running past her.

"Wow, that's a lot of books." Doug said looking at the cart.

"This is just one cart there's still two more." Said Alex walking the cart up to the help desk.

"What are you doing?" asked Michael, "Grab a cart."

"Can I help…." The young girl from earlier started to say until she saw all the books.

"Yea, we need you to copy all this for use." Alex said trying to make light of the job.

"Well, it's going to take some time." The young girl said.

"Can you tell us how long?" asked Michael.

"If I had to guess, a week, maybe longer, I'm sorry." Said the young girl.

"That's fine, if I give you an address could you mail it to me when it's finished?" asked Michael.

"Yes, we can mail it any were in the world." The young girl said with a smile.

"All right." Michael said righting an address down, "Just Mail it here when you're done."

"Sure thing." The young girl said taking the paper from Michael.

At the mall;

"Ben, just let it go." Said Brandon trying to pull Ben back. 

"No, he insulted me!" yell Ben.

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose?" asked the kid.

"Fine kick his ass Ben." Said Brandon letting go of Ben's shoulder. 

"Alright, I go first!" Ben said drawing his card, "I summon 'Defender, the Magical Knight' in DEF mode, and play the field spell 'Secret Village of the Spellcasters' and set one card face down, your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 4000 / Kid = 4000)

"I summon 'Newdoria' in DEF mode and set two cards face down." The kid said with a smile. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 4000 / Kid = 4000)

"You don't think I know your monsters effect?" Ben asked as he drew his card, "I summon 'Breaker the Magical Warrior' and I use its effect to destroy one of your face down cards. Now my breaker attacks your monster."

"Then I destroy your defender." The kid said.

"I play 'Arcane Barrier' your turn." Said Ben. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 4000 / Kid = 4000)

"I summon 'Gil Garth' in ATK mode, he'll attack your breaker!" The kid exclaimed, "Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 3800 / Kid = 4000)

"I special summon 'The Tricky' by discarding one card from my hand, then I play 'Monster Reborn' to special summon 'Neptune the Wise' then my tricky will attack your monster, then my planet monster will attack your Life Points. Your turn." Ben said knowing he was going to win. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 3800 / Kid = 1800)

"I send your two monsters to the graveyard to special summon 'Lava Golem' then I play 'Pot of Greed' then I summon 'Drillago' then I attack your Life Points. Your turn." The kid said with delight. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 2200 / Kid = 1800)

"My turn." Said Ben knowing his Life Points were going to be hit for 1000 damage, "I send my golem to the graveyard to summon 'Cybernetic Magician' now I attack your monster. And I set one card your turn." Said Ben trying to gain momentum. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 1200 / Kid = 1000)

"I play 'Tribute Burial' this lets me Normal Summon or Set a level 5 or higher monster without tributing, so I summon 'Helpoemer' and remove your 'The Tricky' from play." The kid said trying to get the upper hand.

"Well when you summoned your monster it set off my Trap 'Dark Renewal' now I send both our monsters to the Graveyard and special summon my 'Neptune the Wise' in ATK mode!" Ben said knowing he had the upper hand.

"Your turn." The kid said with disgust. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 1200 / Kid = 1000)

"I attack your Life Points with my Neptune!" Ben yelled with victory. (Life Points at end of duel, Ben = 1200 / Kid = 0)

"You fell batter now?" asked Brandon as Ben jumped around.

"Yes I do!" said Ben seeing Michael, Doug, and Alex walking up to them.

"So what did we miss?" asked Doug.

"Nothing really." Said Brandon.

"That's not true! I kick this kids ass!" yelled Ben.

"Like Bon said, nothing." Michael said lighting his cigarette.

"That not true!" said Ben getting pissed.

"Chill out, there fucking with you." Said Doug.

A few weeks later;

"Well Alex, I don't know how we could ever thank you and family for everything." Said Brandon.

"I don't know how we could ever repay you and your friends." Said Alex.

"Just keep the kids healthy, and we can call it even." Said Michael shaking Alex's hand.

"Have good tripe!" yelled the kids.

"Thank you for everything!" yelled Chris looking much better.

"I cannot wait to duel you some day Chris." Brandon yelled as he got on the plane.

"What's that?" asked Alex's wife.

"It's an application to the Eruption Duel Academy." Alex said looking up at the plane taking off.


End file.
